Submit a Demigod!
by books-lover-1234
Summary: Closed!
1. Chapter 1

Submit a Demigod!

_Hey guys, I wanted to do one of these because they seem really cool! The story is going to be called _The New Generations_. I need as many submissions as I can get but I'll only select 10 per cabin. _

_The gods:_

_Aphrodite_

_Athena_

_Hermes_

_Hates_

_Poseidon_

_Zeus_

_Nike_

_Hephaestus_

_Nemesis_

_Hecate_

_Demeter_

_Persephone_

_The Muses_

_(Plus any more you guys can think of)_

_Description:_

_Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Age:_

_Hair color:_

_Eye color:_

_Skin tone:_

_Personality:_

_Clothing style:_

_Personality:_

_Attitude:_

_Friends:_

_Demigod Siblings:_

_Godly Parent:_

_Mortal Siblings:_

_Mortal Parent:_

_Any quests?:_

_Relationship?: _

_Alright, thanks guys!_

_books-lover-1234 a.k.a Danielle Mitchell a.k.a Dani a.k.a Fuse_


	2. First Cuts!

_Okay guys, I made the first cuts! All of these people will be mains, as will demigods with these parents:_

_Hermes_

_Poseidon_

_Zeus_

_Hades_

_Hephaestus_

_Apollo_

_Nike_

_Nemesis_

_Hypnos_

_Hecate_

_Demeter_

_And any more children of Muses. Remember, you can still add more entries with the already used gods! We have:_

_9 spots for Ares_

_9 spots for Aphrodite_

_9 spots for Athena_

_9 spots for Chaos_

_And 8 spots for any Muse_

_First cuts:_

Stefani "Stef" Walker, Age 15, Daughter of Euterpe

Alexis "Lexi" Harrison, Age 15, Daughter of Aphrodite

Draco "Draxon" Xavier, Age 15, Son of Chaos

Madison "Maddie" de la Fonte, Age 15, Daughter of Athena

Josephine "Joey" Bullet, Age 13, Daughter of Ares

Avery de Cabre, Age 16, Son of Persephone

Jaena "Jae" Kline, Age 16, Daughter of Terpsichore

_Congratulations to all those who made it in the story! We need more boys, though! Oh, and a heads up, we will be including original characters and myself. We need more entries to make this story happen. Thanks guys!_

_~Fuse_


	3. More Cuts!

More Cuts!

_Hey, guys! I got more demigods for you! _

Lilianna "Lila" Divine, Age 15, Daughter of Hermes (like me! :D)

Jimmy "Jim" Shook, Age 12, Son of Athena

Jasmine "Jaz" Cole, Age 15, Daughter of Hermes (like me again!)

Julia "Ames" Glide, Age 15, Daughter of Zeus

Olivia "Liv" Lambert, Age 15, Daughter of Apollo

Alexander "Alex" Castle, Age 15, Son of Zeus

_These are more demigods! Now we have_

_8 spots for Zeus_

_9 spots for Ares_

_9 spots for Aphrodite_

_8 spots for Athena_

_9 spots for Chaos_

_9 spots for Apollo_

_7 spots for Hermes (remember, I'm in this story but with a different name [Lindsay Wellston]) _

_10 spots for Hades_

_10 spots for Demeter_

_9 spots for Persephone_

_10 spots for Dionysus_

_10 spots for Poseidon_

_And 8 spots for any Muse_

_Keep sending in your demigods! Submit as many as you like but do not make them the same!_


	4. Even MORE Demigods For You!

Even MORE Demigods for You!

_Hiya again! Wow, 3 updates in one day! A new record for me! I have more demigods for you! I love them all!_

Slade Varner, Age 16, Son of Hephaestus

Kai "Surfer Boy" Sentari, Age 16, Son of Poseidon

Dana "Tiny" Martin, Age 15, Daughter of Hephaestus

Alec Cross, Age 16, Son of Hades

Zane "Z" O'Connor, Age 17, Son of Chaos

Reina Shay, Age 15, Daughter of Poseidon

George Beck, Age 17, Son of Hades

Melissa "Liss" Parker, Age 14, Daughter of Athena

_Thanks for all the demigods submissions, guys! Here are the remaining spots:_

_8 spots for Zeus_

_9 spots for Ares_

_9 spots for Aphrodite_

_7 spots for Athena_

_8 spots for Chaos_

_9 spots for Apollo_

_7 spots for Hermes _

_8 spots for Hades_

_10 spots for Demeter_

_9 spots for Persephone_

_10 spots for Dionysus_

_8 spots for Poseidon_

_8 spots for Hephaestus _

_And 8 spots for any Muse_

_Need to fill all the spots for this story to happen! Thanks guys!_


	5. Almost Done!

_Okay, guys, I decided to minimize the cabin numbers down to 5 OC's per cabin. So here are more OCs. _

Adrian Berraz, Age 17, Son of Zeus

William "Carter" Boaz, Age 15, Son of Poseidon

Erik "Steals" Steel, Age 14, Son of Hermes (my half-bro!)

Alexandra "Alex" Dove, Age 15, Daughter of Apollo

Zoe "Zo" Everdeen, Age 15, Daughter of Hermes (half-sis!)

Alec "CB" Lee, Age 16, Son of Aphrodite

Jason Knight, Age 15, Son of Hades

_Okay, here are the remaining spots!_

_2 spots for Zeus_

_4 spots for Ares_

_3 spots for Aphrodite_

_2 spots for Athena_

_3 spots for Chaos_

_3 spots for Apollo_

_0 spots for Hermes (sorry guys, no more for Hermes!)_

_2 spots for Hades_

_5 spots for Demeter_

_4 spots for Persephone_

_5 spots for Dionysus_

_2 spots for Poseidon_

_3 spots for Hephaestus _

_And 3 spots for any Muse_


	6. Results!

_Okay guys! It's CLOSED! :D! I got the demigods I need! The mains will be highlighted. They are:_

Stefani "Stef" Walker, Age 15, Daughter of Euterpe

Alexis "Lexi" Harrison, Age 15, Daughter of Aphrodite

Draco "Draxon" Xavier, Age 15, Son of Chaos

Madison "Maddie" de la Fonte, Age 15, Daughter of Athena

**Josephine "Joey" Bullet, Age 13, Daughter of Ares**

Lilianna "Lila" Divine, Age 15, Daughter of Hermes (like me! :D)

**Jimmy "Jim" Shook, Age 12, Son of Athena**

Jasmine "Jaz" Cole, Age 15, Daughter of Hermes (like me again!)

**Julia "Ames" Glide, Age 15, Daughter of Zeus**

Olivia "Liv" Lambert, Age 15, Daughter of Apollo

Alexander "Alex" Castle, Age 15, Son of Zeus

Slade Varner, Age 16, Son of Hephaestus

**Kai "Surfer Boy" Sentari, Age 16, Son of Poseidon**

**Dana "Tiny" Martin, Age 15, Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Alec Cross, Age 16, Son of Hades**

**Zane "Z" O'Connor, Age 17, Son of Chaos**

Reina Shay, Age 15, Daughter of Poseidon

George Beck, Age 17, Son of Hades

Melissa "Liss" Parker, Age 14, Daughter of Athena

Adrian Berraz, Age 17, Son of Zeus

William "Carter" Boaz, Age 15, Son of Poseidon

Erik "Steals" Steel, Age 14, Son of Hermes (my half-bro!)

**Alexandra "Alex" Dove, Age 15, Daughter of Apollo**

Zoe "Zo" Everdeen, Age 15, Daughter of Hermes (half-sis!)

**Alec "CB" Lee, Age 16, Son of Aphrodite**

Jason Knight, Age 15, Son of Hades

_Congrats to all that made it! I also changed the story name to:_

_The Rising of Luke Castellan_

_It's about Luke being re-birthed. All of you will be in it, though just some more than others. _

_Thanks for all the entries!_

_~Fuse_


End file.
